


A star began to shine brighter

by DestinyHope



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boys In Love, Bullying, Fluff, High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyHope/pseuds/DestinyHope
Summary: Beomgyu was tired. He was so tired of everything. So much so that making a wish upon a star before going home didn't sound stupid anymore. So he prayed for a better life and to get the attention of a certain younger male he had a huge crush on. It's without risk, right? But what if someone decided to grant his wish?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. The beginning

This story took place in a huge city, where magic and science co-exist for years. Most people carried their life thinking magic was only for little kids, focusing on their daily life and trusting science with blind eyes. Except for some who still make a wish here and then and be lucky enough to see it being grant. It was the case of the main character of this story. He wished for a better life deep in his heart and someone heard him.

Everything began a Friday night. Our protagonist, Beomgyu, was going back home with a heavy heart. He moved to Seoul a few weeks ago and he couldn't stand high school anymore. He had to moved a lot due to her mom's job and he always had some trouble finding a place among his schoolmates. This place though was the worst so far. No one got interested in him and some of them found hilarious to bully him. He was used to harsh words, having already heard some of them in the past, but the punches were a new thing. Needless to say, he didn't really enjoy it...

Beomgyu stopped in front of his house and looked at the red and orange and yellow hues around him. The sun was setting down and warm colors were spreading everywhere, giving the whole neighborhood a magic feel. The young man sighed. The landscape was beautiful. He would love to watch it with a friend... Or a lover. The familiar face of a young boy he saw a lot at school appear on his mind. Yeah! No need to dream! Taehyun with his red hair and his bright smile was totally out of his league... What a pity!

He shook his head, his curly brown hair falling in his eyes, and got his keys out. He was about to unlock the door of his home when he rooted to the spot. He looked again at the sun almost disappears behind the clouds. He was tired. Tired of his life. He took a deep breath. A saying his mom used to tell him when he was a kid came into his mind. In Seoul, the stars are a bit different. If you make a wish upon them, they'll grant it. 

Beomgyu closed his eyes and, for the first time, prayed:

"I wish I could stop moving every year and could find true friends I could keep all my life."

The young man opened his eyes. Nothing has changed. He sighed. Obviously, it didn't work! It was only a nice story from his childhood. He unlocked the door and throw himself on his bed, falling asleep in a minute. He didn't notice, behind the clouds, a star began to shine brighter.


	2. The Magic Forest

Beomgyu was dreaming. He was sure of it. He was walking in the middle of a forest. It was at night but the starlight was enough to keep the dark away. The whole forest was playing its own melody. It was relaxing and homely. From time to time, the wind gently came to play between the leaves and the trees. 

The young man took a few steps and bother a swarm of fireflies which ran away everywhere. It was truly enchanting. He was in awe and didn’t realize the clouds started to fill the sky. A drop. And two. Then a million of them. Beomgyu looked at the sky with stupefaction. The rain was warm and oddly comforting. What a strange place!  
He heard someone calling his name. It was a sharp voice that grew louder and louder. He looked around him, trying to find where it came from but saw nothing. He heard a huge noise. And Beomgyu opened his eyes.

He was at school. The teacher was scolding him but the young man didn’t really care. Was it still a dream or the reality now?  
He quickly apologized, telling him it would never happen again. He took a look around him, trying the find a clue. Nothing was out of the ordinary but still, something was off. Ah! There was it! This classroom looked the same at first glance but some details were different. For example, the desk behind him was grey not white. The curtains were light pink. A formal Korean classroom would never allow this. So it was a dream... A very strange one but a dream nonetheless.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he flinched when the bell rang. The young man took his bag and went to the canteen. He didn’t understand what happened but it would be better to keep it low. Do what other people do and don’t stand out.

He was about to open his locker when someone called his name. He looked around him in panic. Were there any bullies here too? Please no! He didn’t have enough energy to deal with them now.

To his utter surprise, he found Choi Yeonjun waving at him. OK. Another weird thing again. Yeonjun was a senior. His friends and he were really popular at school. A bit too much to Beomgyu's taste. Like... Life wasn't a drama, no need to treat them like they saved the whole country! But it seems like the students needed someone to admire and they found Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun, and Kai perfect for this spot. OK... To be honest they did were nice, smart, and not ugly at all... Especially Taehyun if someone asked Beomgyu his opinion. Nevermind! That was not the point! The point was Yeonjun called him even though they never spoke to each other.

-What are you doing? Did you get lost in your mind? We are waiting!

Beomgyy blinked. Waiting. For him? Why? He didn't get time to ask his questions. The senior took him by the arm and dragged him to the table where the other three were eating. Kai raised his head and a smile bloomed on his face when he saw the two boys.

-Yeonjun-Hyung! Beomgyu-Hyung ! he waved.

The young man was too surprised to react so he sat on the empty chair, between Taehyun and Soobin.

-You're here! I was starting to get worried for you, you know. What took you this long? Soobin asked.

-He was dreaming near his locker, Yeonjun snorted while letting himself fall next to Kai.

Soobin rolled his eyes and ruffled Beomgyu's head with a little tender smile.

-Stop dreaming when you need to eat. Dreams are nice but the reality is way better.

Beomgyu looked at him, surprised. He didn't expect this and he was totally lost. They started to eat, joking and screaming together like Beomgyu often saw them doing it. Except for this time, no one looked at them like they were some superstars. What's happening here?

A shy touch on his arm brought him back to reality. He turned his head and met Taehyun's worried eyes.

-Is everything alright? You look a bit sick.

Beomgyu blinked. Once. Twice. Now, he was sure everything was a dream. OK, so be it! He better had fun as much as he can to not wake up disappointed. He nodded to Taehyun and started eating while listening to the other. He even laughed from time to time. A first for him since high school's beginning.

That's how he spent the day. Between classes he already took the day before, laughing with Kai, teasing Soobin, playing with Yeonjun, and chatting with Taehyun. He finally felt like he was fitting somewhere. When they needed to go home, Taehyun even kissed him on the cheek. Beomgyu couldn't get happier.

Obviously, every dream needs to end. When Beomgyu opened the door of his house, he found himself in the forest again. This time, though, it was daybreak. It was still raining but some birds were already chirping. He took a step, uncertain. The wind started to howl stronger and stronger and Beomgyu had no other choice than to close his eyes and held his arms to protect himself.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying down on his bed, still in his uniform. He was alone.

\-------------

He spent the whole night thinking about what happened. When he needed to go back to high school the next morning, he prayed the last time everything wasn't a dream. But it was. His bullies still made fun of him. He still ate alone at the lunch break. The worst was Taehyun didn't even look at him. They met each other in the hall but he didn't look at Beomgyu. Saying the young man was devasted was an understatement. 

At night, he closed his eyes thinking about his dream. He wanted to go back to his dream. His life was much better and easier there. 

In the sky, a star began to shine brighter and Beomgyu came back to the enchanting forest.

\--------------

That was how he spent the next weeks: going through his days in reality and escape to this Second World (like Beomgyu called it) at night. It was addicting. He wanted to stay there so much he totally lost focus on classes. His grades were getting worse day by day but the young man didn't care. He was so often distracted his classmates and teachers gave up on him. Even his bullies stopped bother him. There was nothing worst than someone who didn't react at all when you hit them. It seems like nothing or no one could burst Beomgyu's bubble. Even not his mom who couldn't hide her worry for him. It was OK because Beomgyu will find her smiling in his Second World. Nothing matter except this.

Until one day, when some people he didn't bother to remember their name, got enough of him and thought it would be a great idea to throw his notebooks in the toilets. Beomgyu felt like he woke up with a start. He suddenly felt the pain of their punch on him and heard their words. For the first time since forever, the young man cried, silently. 

When they stopped hitting him, he stayed on the bathroom's floor in a ball, tears running freely on his cheeks. They made fun of him for a bit before leaving, still laughing. 

Beomgyu wanted to leave this world for good. He needed friends by his side but no one was waiting for him in this one.

He would probably stay like this for the whole day if he didn't hear a voice. More like two familiar voices. He raised his head and his eyes met Kai's ones. The youngest gasped. He helped Beomgyu to sit up while Soobin dried his tears with a tissue. It felt good. To be taken care of. Even if it wasn't sure he wasn't hallucinating the whole thing. Why were they here?

-Hey, if you feel better, how about leaving this place? asked Soobin.

Beomgyu nodded with a frown. That was it. They were going to leave him. Alone. Like always. Beomgyu sighed. He was used to it and could be fine without anyone! Cheer up! At this moment, Kai gasped :

-I have an idea! Do you want to come with us to get bubble tea? I always feel better when Yeonjun-Hyung buys me a bubble tea!

-That's a great idea! What do you think about it? asked Soobin.

Beomgyu looked at them warily. Were they really this nice or did they just want to prank him? Maybe they were taking pity on him. But he found nothing except kindness and joy in the two people in front of him. He couldn't help but trust them. Maybe he went to his Second World without noticing? And without going through the forest? Seems unlike so... Did they really come to save him without knowing him?

-With pleasure ! he smiled lightly. 

Kai linked their arms together and started to about his day under the soft gaze of Soobin. Beomgyu listened to him with attention, founding the enthusiasm of the younger boy endearing. He sounded more lovely in reality.

When they reached the high school’s gates, Kai started to shout :

\- Yeonjun Hyung! Beomgyu-Hyung is feeling sad, you need to buy him a bubble tea to cheer him up!

Beomgyu unlocked his arm from Kai’s to watch him dumbstruck. When he heard Yeonjun sighed, he turned his head to find the oldest and Taehyun staring at him. His face went red under their gazes. 

-First of all, hello and second, who is your friend? I can’t buy something for someone I don’t even know.

-That’s Beomgyu-Hyung thought! He’s a year older than me. We were in the same drama club in middle school!

Really? He didn’t remember seeing Kai before this year… And he highly doubts Kai came from the same village as him. To not look like he was totally lost, he just nodded. Yeonjun seemed ready to retort something when Soobin cut him off with a smile :

-Hyung, let the kid be. Buy him what he wants and let Beomgyu joins us. It’s easy!

Yeonjun nodded with a sight before signaled them to follow him. Kai screamed in joy and hugged him tightly. Wich made Soobin whined loudly about how he never got cuddles from the younger.

Taehyun, who watched the conversation silently, started to walk as well.

-Whipped! He whispered under his breath. Beomgyu couldn’t help but snort at the comment. Taehyun startled.

-I didn’t think you could hear me…

-Oh sorry! Beomgyu panicked, but you sounded so used to it, I found it funny… Did I bother you? I’m sorry if it’s the…

-Hyung, calm down. I’m sorry if I sounded rude, I didn’t mean it. And you’re right, I’m far from use to their antic. It can be a bit lonely sometimes, to be honest… That’s why I’m happy you’re here.

Taehyun’s smile made Beomgyu’s heart go haywires. Luckily, they arrived at the bubble tea shop before he could embarrass himself even more.

They drank their bubble tea while talking about the last gossips or about their homework. Then they go to a Noraebang to scream, sorry to sing, songs as much as possible.

At first, Beomgyu didn’t really know how to react and what to say but soon, he found himself laughing and chatting loudly along with the other four. Taehyun didn’t leave his side and the young man felt it was the happiest day of his life. They left the Noraebang around midnight and went home with loud "Bye!" and "See ya tomorrow".

When he got home, he found his mom on the sofa, clearly waiting for him. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she was frowning. He would be happy to see her home but she looked a bit too angry for his liking.


	3. Dream or Reality ?

"Could you explain to me why you weren’t home and why you don’t answer your phone?"

Beomgyu gulped.

"I’m sorry… I went to Noraebang with my friends and I didn’t hear my phone… I thought I’ll come home before you…"

His mom’s expression softened.

"I’m glad you are making friends but tell me when you go out. I know we don’t spend enough time together but I still want to know where you are."

Beomgyu nodded before going to hug her. They chatted about their schedule for the following day before going to bed. 

For the first time in months, Beomgyu fell asleep without wishing to be somewhere else. He was so comfortable that he overslept.

The next morning, Beomgyu needed to run to arrive on time at school. He hated it when it happened. Not because of being late annoying him but because his bullies always sought revenge at lunch break. They didn’t get to take it out on him before classes, they needed to catch up later otherwise they’re gonna die of frustration. Poor guys…

Beomgyu sighed. It wasn’t his day… Like always but nevermind. 

The bell rang when he sat on his desk. At least, he was on time. That’s a good thing. Even though math was annoying… Who needs it by the way? Like… Numbers were alright but why some people thought adding letters was a good idea? It made everything incomprehensible. 

When the bell rang, announcing the lunch break, Beomgyu bolted out of the classroom. He needed to take some books from his locker and then go hide to eat something. He usually ate behind the trash cans when he didn't felt safe at the canteen. Even though it wasn’t the best place to eat, no one ever found him there yet so it was his safe place.

The young man looked left and right. No one. He opened his locker when someone yanked his arm.

"Hey, guys! Look who I found! A runaway!"

The guy threw him against the locker. Beomgyu closed his eyes, about to cry. He was so tired of this. He was ready to receive a punch when a voice interrupted them : 

"What’s going on here?"

Beomgyu opened his eyes and found YeonJun in front of him, visibly pissed off. He looked at him, intrigued. Why did he take his defense? The guy and his minion looked clearly uncomfortable.

"Nothing, we were just having a little chat. Right Beomgyu?"

The young man nodded. He wasn’t about to get hit just because he couldn’t lie. Yeonjun didn’t seem to believe them.

"Really? So you won’t mind if I take Beomgyu from you? I need to ask him something." The older asked sweetly.

"Of course not. We were about to leave anyway, see you Beomgyu."

The bullies left as quickly as possible without running, leaving Beomgyu and Yeonjun alone. The older sighed.

"Are they often like that with you?"

"No…"

"Don’t lie to me."

"I’m not… They’re usually worst than that."

Yeonjun frowned.

"Come eat with us then. No one will bother you."

"I don’t want to impose …"

"Nonsense! We had fun with you yesterday and the boys would be happy to know more about you."

Beomgyu highly doubted it. They had fun, that's true, but he was also uninteresting and really awkward with people he didn't know well. But they never made fun of him moreover Yeonjun helped him... He could give them a chance, right? He nodded to the older and followed him to the canteen. He tried to look confident but as soon as his eyes met Taehyun’s he felt his face becoming red.

"Hyung! You found Beomgyu-Hyung!" Kai's loud voice resonated in the wide room. "Come eat with us! There's a free place next to Taehyunnie."

They all sat together. Yeonjun and Kai tried to catch Soobin's attention by giving him some cake (seriously, can't they get more obvious about their crush? Bomegyu knew them not for long and he already could tell). Beomgyu slowly shook his head, a bit annoyed but mostly endearingly.

"So! How long do you think it will take for one of them to make a move? And who will go first ?" Taehyun whispered in Beomgyu's ear. 

"My bet is on Yeonjun-hyung! But I highly doubt it would be soon..."

"I think it will be Kai! This kid can't keep a secret from his Soobin-hyung."

"You're the same age as him..."

"Yeah, but when I have a crush, I tell him without pining on him for so long."

"Taehyunnie said that but he never said he has the biggest crush on y..." Kai interrupted.

"Kai Kamal Huening!" Taehyun said angrily.

"Oops! I remember I need to study for a test! Bye!"

Kai left with a kiss on Soobin's cheek under the glare of Taehyun. Seems like this kid, as Taehyun called him, liked to live dangerously.

Beomgyu looked at Taehyun who was very red. The younger looked so cute like this, he couldn't help but laugh. Taehyun scowled.

"It's not funny!"

"It is! A lot !"

"It’s not!"

"It is !"

"Hum… Guys… It’s almost the end of the lunch break and I need to go to the bathroom so… I can count on you to not disturb everyone?" asked Soobin precautionary.

"You can’t leave me alone with the lovebirds like this! I’m coming with you!" Yeonjun said while catching Soobin’s arm.

Said man only sighed and nodded. He can’t say no to Yeonjun when he looked at him like this. So they left. And Beomgyu was alone with Taehyun. Alone with his crush. Can someone send help over there? He needed to say something before he ended up awkward between them.

"Did you see this? I’m sure Yeonjun-hyung will do it!" he said.

The perfect diversion! Congratulation Beomgyu to mess this up!

"I still trust Kai on it. He literally kisses Soobin-hyung on the check!"

"Do you want to bet ?"

No Beomgyu no! You don’t bet on people’s love life! Especially when you want to befriend them! Stop everything!

"I’m in! What are you thinking about?" Taehyun’s voice stopped his train of thought. He didn’t find this weird? That’s a relief!

"I don’t know" he answered, "what about the loser pays a coffee to the winner?"

"Is it your way to ask me out ?" said Taehyun cheekily.

"What? No!"

"Really? Your face is so red hyung, you look like Kai when he finally gets a hug from Soobin-hyung." he laughed.

"Nevermind! Forget it! What do you want to bet ?"

"I agree for a coffee, I was just teasing you. You’re cute"

The bell stopped Beomgyu to answer it. They took separate ways with the promise to see each other very soon.

\------------

This night, Beomgyu laid awake on his bed. It was already late but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn't stop himself to think about his day. He more or less got a date with Taehyun for god sake! He couldn't believe it! His life took a weird turn and he had the feeling he was dreaming. Even though it wasn’t possible. His dreams always started with him walking in the forest at night. And with the swarm of fireflies too. Now that he really think about it, it didn't sound like a common dream. Everything was so strange and magic. As crazy as it sounded, it was the right word for describing this. Magic. The young man felt his eyes becoming heavier. He rolled over his bed and fell asleep. He couldn't wait to dream.

Far away in the sky, a star began to fade. Its mission was over soon.

\----

When he woke up in the morning, Beomgyu looked around him, stupify. For the first since forever, he didn’t dream at all. He was lost. What did it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flew... I'm so sorry for the wait... And I wish you a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and a Happy New Year :D Stay healthy and safe ^-^


	4. An ideal day

Beomgyu went to school with a heavy heart. He was searching for an explication but nothing made sense. Did he really imagine everything? But everything looked so real! And he usually didn't remember his dreams, there was no way he made everything up. Was it a hallucination? From what he knew about it, hallucinations were nonsensical and didn't appear during sleep. So? What's explication left?

He heard someone calling him loudly. He looked up and saw Taehyun waving at him. His red hair was slightly messy, his eyes looked so fondly at him and his lips were so appeli... Stop! Choi Beomgyu, focus! 

"Hello, Hyung! How are you? Will you eat lunch with us again today?"

"Of course! I'm sure something gonna happens with Yeonjun and Soobin, I need to be there! If I'm not a bother, I understand if you want to stay with each other."

"Nonsense! We like having you around, don't worry." Taehyun saw the older wasn't convinced. He took him by the wrist and take him towards the school's gates. "Stop thinking and come with me. Everything is fine, you'll see."

They walked for a minute or two when they heard Kai's voice greeting them. Soon, Yeonjun and Soobin rejoined them as well.

"I'm glad to see you again Beomgyu. We didn't have a lot of time to get to know each other better yesterday" said Soobin.

"Oh... Thank you? I'm not that interesting you know."

"Hyung!" Kai gasped. "Stop lying! You're very interesting and thanks to you, Taehyun has someone to complain to. You basically save us!"

"Hey! I never complain! I'm only talking about what I think. Brat!"

They all laughed when Taehyun reached for Kai's hair and started to mess it up. The youngest whined but his friend showed no mercy and only stopped when the bell rang.

\-------

Beomgyu's morning was uneventful. His classes were like any classes: with a lot of things to write and remember but interesting enough to not thinking about something else. Ironically, it was a welcome distraction. (Don't say that to his teachers though, it was only because he needed to empty his head, OK?)

When it was time for the lunch break, he quickly took his bag and kept discreetly an eye close on his bullies. They didn't bother him yet and it would be wonderful if they totally forgot about his existence. He was in the hall for a few seconds when someone yanked him by his uniform. When you speak about the devil... Another face came in front of him: 

"So? What the deal with Yeonjun and co? You got yourself some bodyguards?"

Beomgyu remained silent. It was no use to talk to them. No matter what you'll say, they'll definitely found a way to hit you. Trust him, he tried! When he saw a fist coming towards his face, he closed his eyes as tight as possible.

"Hey, you! You didn't get me the first time? Leave Beomgyu alone!"

Beomgyu opened tentatively an eye and saw Yeonjun fuming at the end of the hallway. The grip on his uniform got loose and the two took place in front of him.

"And what are you doing to do if we don't?" the leader asked with a smirk. "Going to cry to a teacher?"

Yeonjun's eyes became darker and yank him by his collar:

"I can do worse than that," he answered with a cold voice. "I always wanted to hit a scumbag like you. I have the whole school by my side, no one will let you breathe, I can make your life and nightmare. Don't tempt me."

They stayed face to face when the bully stepped back. He nodded to his minion and they left without a word. Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun, a bit impressed and afraid.

"Why?" Beomgyu asked a Yeonjun still frowning. "Why did you help me? You said it yourself, you have the whole school at your feet. Why are you this keen on saving me every time?"

The older sighed. "Come, we're going to the canteen. I'll tell you on our way."

Silence took its place. They were almost downstairs when Yeonjun finally spoke:

"Did you know that I'm from Gyeonggi-do?"

"Um...No I didn't?" 

"Well, I am. When I got into my first year of high school I got severely bullied. My parents discovered everything when I needed to go to the hospital because of a broken rib. They decided it was better to move so we flew to Seoul. When I get there, I met Soobinie. With his intelligence and his good look, he became well known... And since I kept following him everywhere, I got to. That's why I can't stand people who need to feel superior to others. And I like you Beomgyu. You're fun to be around and you're my friend."

Beomgyu nodded. It made sense.

"That's why you like Soobin-hyung so much then. He kind of save you." He said, cheekily.

Yeonjun blushed.

"I guess that's why... But it's more than that. Have you seen him? He's so perfect.."

Beomgyu cringed when he saw Yeonjun's eyes became dreamy. 

"So, why don't you make a move? Because of Kai?"

The older looked like he sobered quickly.

"Yes. Kai has a crush for almost as long as they know each other. I can't do that to him."

"Hyung, I think it's up to Soobin-hyung to choose. You both need to talk with him."

Yeonjun sighed again. He knew his friend was right but the situation became a bit more complicated recently and the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone with his feelings. 

"I guess so... But from now, you can tell Taehyun it's useless to bet on us."

Beomgyu turned pale. How the heck the older knew about that?

"Don't look at me like this, I know him." Yeonjun smiled. "I don't take this the wrong way, don't worry."

"It's a good thing because... Actually... It was my idea..." Beomgyu said, hesitantly.

Yeonjun burst into laughter. The younger looked at him, a bit worry, has he became mad?

"You're fit each other perfectly! He tried several times to bet but no one wanted to. I want to know everything now! What did you bet and on whom?"

"A coffee," Beomgyu mumbled. "Come! It's time to eat."

"Beomgyu got a crush. Beomgyu got a crush." Yeonjun sang under his breath, enjoying watching his friend whining for him to stop while he was turning redder and redder.

\--------------

When they finally arrived at the canteen and joined the other three, Beomgyu's face was only a bit pinker than usual.

Like yesterday, he sat next to Taehyun who was in a passionate discussion about a new movie with Soobin and Kai. He started to eat, paying close attention to them. He realized a bit later that he was smiling. He was eating with his friends happily! Exactly what he had wished for... Did someone make his wish came true? Beomgyu shook his head. Nonsense!

\-----------

When he opened the door of his home, he was surprised to see his mom already there. She usually came home in the middle of the night.

"Welcome home Sweetie! Did you have a nice day?"

"It was good but... Is everything alright?" he asked, uneasy.

"Yes. I have great news. We need to celebrate it! We can order pizzas and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Mom, what's the good news? Are we moving again?" Beomgyu was almost panicking. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere, he didn't want to leave everything behind!

"Sweetie, what about sitting on the couch? You looked like you're going to faint."

"I don't want to move again, mom. Please." The young man sat slowly on the couch, his mom's hand on his shoulder feeling so far away from him.

"We won't move Beomgyu. I got a promotion. I can work from home from time to time and I don't have to change of city from now on."

"Really?" gasped Beomgyu.

"Really! You want to stay here, right?"

"Yes mom, yes! I feel at home here."

His mom hugged him. He felt like a little kid. It was a little weird since he was a teenager (almost an adult!) but it was very comforting.

"So? Pizza? Do you know a good movie to watch?"

"My friend recommended me one! He told me it was amazing." Beomgyu beamed. This day was perfect! Even if he still didn't know what's going on in his dreams.


	5. When you wish upon a star

Beomgyu was dreaming. He was in the forest but this time, it was during the daytime. The birds were chirping, the whole forest was playing its own melody. He was looking around him with curiosity. It was the first time it wasn't the night. The view was truly breathtaking. Suddenly, a sweet and airy voice called him. He looked around him. A move behind the trees caught his eyes. He moved forward and distinguished a woman. He couldn't saw her face but she had long and blond hair and a white or light grey dress.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why are you here?"

"Some questions are difficult to answer. You are here because you made a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes. Magic is real, you must not take it lightly." she scolded him gently. "A wish upon a star is one of the strongest ones. Don't you remember it?"

Beomgyu remembered. Actually, he never forgot about it but it sounded so unbelievable. It was the weirdest dream ever.

"It's not a dream, darling. I made your wish came true. You don't need to come back here anymore."

Beomgyu gaped.

"But I..."

"Ah yes. Taehyun. I didn't forget, don't worry. You'll see him tomorrow on a lovely date at a coffee shop."

The young man was about to retort when the wind started to howl louder. Everything around him disappeared and he woke up with a jolt on his bed.

\----------

Today was Saturday. Beomgyu was glad he could stay in bed longer. He was scrolling on his phone when an incoming call startled him. He looked at Taehyun's picture on his screen, wondering why the younger was calling him. The only way to know is to answer him, Beomgyu.

"Hello?"

"Hyung! How are you today?"

"Great! My mom got a promotion so we don't have to move again! And you?"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! How about we celebrate this with a cup of coffee? There's a Starbucks near where you live."

Beomgyu stopped a moment before answering : 

"Is it your way to ask me out?" he asked cheekily.

At the other end of the line, he heard Taehyun coughed before answering.

"Yes, it is! What are you thinking about?"

Beomgyu blushed. He didn't expect this.

"Hyung? You still there?" the younger asked, his voice trembling a little because of the nerves.

"Yes, I am. Of course. I didn't hang up, don't worry." he chuckled nervously.

"So? Can I take you on a date? Or did I read the signs wrongly?" 

"No you're right and... I gladly accept to go on a date with you!"

He took his phone away from his ear when his friend let a cry of joy out.

"You scared me so much hyung! I thought you would say no!" Taehyun said, a bit accusatory.

"No way! I got a crush on you for so long, I wouldn't miss this chance for anything in the world." 

Beomgyu blushed. He didn't want to confess like this. Why his mouth always speaking faster than his brain? He bit his lower lip in distress.

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual." Taehyun laughed nervously. "How about meeting in an hour? I can come to pick you up!"

"You remember where I live?" Beomgyu gasped dramatically.

"Of course! I have a great memory! Especially about you, my love!"

The older squealed, his face red, and his heartbeat going haywire.

"Oops, too soon?"

"It's ok, don't worry."

How he will survive a date if only a conversation made him blush?

\---------

Once Taehyun and Beomgyu arrived at the Starbucks, they ordered some coffee and took a seat next to a window. They talked about their friends and high school. Beomgyu talked about the cities he lived in. They talked animatedly, sometimes a bit too loud, but their eyes were shining with so much love.

After Beomgyu paid (which made the younger pouted because it was HE who took Beomgyu on a date!) they took a walk around the city. Taehyun, who always had lived in Seoul, made Beomgyu discovering the street of Myeongdong. They sightseeing a bit before going to eat some street food from the many stands there. There were so many delicious, they ended up buying a lot to share between them. Sometimes, while walking, they held hands. Beomgyu has to pinch himself once or twice to really believe it was real.

The night was setting and, soon, it was time to go home. They were in front of Beomgyu's house, hand in hand, wanting to stay like this forever.

"I guess it's my cue to leave. Thanks for the date. It was perfect." Beomgyu said, cheeks a bit red.

"With my pleasure."

No one moved, too caught in looking into each other eyes.

"Hyung? Can I kiss you?" Taehyun whispered.

Beomgyu nodded, heart, beating wildly while leaning in. Their lips met each other and the background's noise fade away. They kissed once. And twice.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Beomgyu asked, out-of-breath.

"Hyung! I wanted to be the one to ask!" the younger whined. "Of course I do! You're the best thing that happened to me."

Beomgyu smiled and kissed him again, like a silent promise to stay by Taehyun's side no matter what.

When he finally went to bed, after watching a movie with his mom, he fell asleep as soon as his head was on the pillow. He still didn't dream about the forest. The star was right: he has found his place, he didn't need magic anymore.

\-----

A few days later, Beomgyu was laying on his bed. Besides him, Taehyun was busy on his phone. They went to the older's house after school. They hang out as much as they can which caused their friends to tease them a lot. It doesn't bother them. They teased them back and in their eyes, the only thing that mattered was the love they have for each other. In the middle of so many good things, something was bothering Beomgyu.

"Hey" he whispered. Do you believe in magic?" 

Beomgyu felt a bit stupid to ask something like this, especially to someone so dear to him. Taehyun looked up from his phone, confusion written on his face.

"I don't know... Not really but everything is possible I guess? Why?" he answered.

The older bit his lips, wondering if he could tell him the truth. What if Taehyun made fun of him? Or didn't believe him? Finally, he decided it was better not to hide something from his boyfriend. He told him everything while Taehyun listened attentively.

"It probably sounds stupid, I know, but I swear everything is true!" he concluded.

"I trust you, hyung. And it makes sense actually. The day before you went to the Noraebang with us, I dreamt about a woman who told me I was going to meet my soulmate soon. Guess she was right" The younger answered, a pink hue on his cheeks.

Beomgyu smiled and jump to hug the younger. His boyfriend was the cutest!

"Maybe that old saying is right. Maybe you just have to wish upon a star when life is starting to get too much. Maybe that's the real reason why we met each other."

"If it's true then... I'm happy you made this wish, hyung."

"Me too," whispered Beomgyu before kissing Taehyun.

\--------

Somewhere, in the sky, a star faded away. Its mission was accomplished, it was time to help someone else. So, when you feel like life is trying to drown you, look at the sky and make a wish. Maybe the star will hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the end! Thank you for reading my story! It was far from perfect I know but I hope you still had a good time :D

**Author's Note:**

> Here my first story in English... I already wrote everything and my best friend told me to publish it somewhere so... Here I am! LOL If people liked this, I'll upload it as soon as possible ^-^


End file.
